


How could you hide this

by anastasia12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Emotional Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Fortress of Solitude, Hurt Bruce, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Bruce, One-Sided Attraction at first, Pack Bonding, Slow Burn, Verbal Abuse, Yearning, bruce hates the child, bruce needs some love, oblivious dad clark, sad clark, years of longing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasia12/pseuds/anastasia12
Summary: Bruce has committed scandal before, so having a baby out of wedlock? He cried because the meaningless Alpha was the unsuspecting , oblivious daily reporter Clark Kent. In a last ditch effort  to safe everything he left without a clue leaving the whole world believe that playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne had been gone without a trace or dead.Years later  fate chose  to twist both grieving mans to meet In the most appalling way possible, it had all started with a simple question " how could you do this ?."





	1. Secrets in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try at a alpha- Omega fic , I think it is pretty simple and it was quite nice to write about it , I hope you like it too and are in for a new journey.

Bruce looked on, face having changed to a ghastly expression as he re-read it over and over again. His hands shook as callous thoughts run through his mind. To his right his friend Dr. Elliot shot him a pensive look , the man seemed boldly collected as he stood up, cloak swaying with the cold December weather. Face knitted in pure concentration. " This is not real , there must be a mistake " Bruce brusquely voiced out , pouring out all the enmity that he had hid, the Dr. wrote down on his clipboard from the corner of his eyes he saw the candor of the mans raw emotions filling the room. He could almost sympathize with the man " perhaps you should have not induced your body so long on suppressants Bruce" the Doctor chided , sleeking back his matted hair in place. Bruce growled, but then nodded his head obsequiously , his mood instantly turned sullen as he pushed the pregnancy test inside his pocket, the curtains slammed shut and open due to the harsh cold weathers. Heavy snow ascended into the city. The silence was unnerving safe from the loud howls and bang of the window. It almost gave him a false sense of appeasement.

It makes his belly churn in a odd way as he turned his thoughts to the sudden predicament he had to face on his own, a sudden memory of a young Damian´s threatening and accusing tone manifested into his head like a annoying bug, he blinked, his eyes turning blank as the uncalled for thought spiraled throughout his head. 

" Why do you entertain the thought of a baby when you can´t care of us" a stark reminder of how incapable he was as a father. 

" You want to train that child and rip it apart from a childhood too , how selfish are you" a snarling Jason growled out , a smack followed as a shell shocked Bruce felt the sting of the punch , eyes wide open as the young boy drove off without another glance. It had hurt because he let himself sink so low , it had hurt more because he knew deep down Jason had been right he was nothing more then a sick, powerless, impudent naive man who let no one close and always let himself suffer to the brink of death without thinking of the others feelings. 

He did not want to let these feelings get a hold of him but when was the last time he had been so guard less , it was scary but he could not let it go. He had fucked up with everyone who tried to be close , he always stood at a distant and let others down. They would always die in a way or another he had fucked up with Jason too,he had let his son´s believe that he was not someone they could confine in or respect and now he had destroyed everything he had worked so hard for , so hard for having been able to live so far . Batman , his responsibilities to Gotham and the never ending crimes with the baby coming along, it was a dangerous business to consult to the league or worse Clark.

 

The clueless innocent daily reporter and yet most powerful alpha in the planet Superman. How could he face him? What would Clark think? The man probably would have a deep filled hatred for him upon the disastrous news, have a huge disdain and leave with a cold shoulder. He pathetically wiped away a lone tear , they had shared one night together in the throes of passion when his heat got triggered , it had been too fast for him to leave the Watchtower in time in the end he entrusted Clark since he knew the man was too kindhearted to do something without his consent. And true to his name Clark did , the night was rather foggy to Bruce he did not remember the details and he was not sure if he wanted to but he wanted to curse and cry, the moment the baby developed a beating heart Clark would hear it and he feared explaining himself to the Man of Steel without a proper set of reasons. He put his hands into his hair , the frustration making itself clear as Bruce sighed.

Dr. Elliot observed Bruce´s mannerism as he coughed into his hands , the man seemed to snap out of his trance, good. " Bruce I have one more question before this session is over .. he bit his lip , unsure eyes meeting tired steely ones " will you keep it ?" The eyes that were looking at him turned away, he stood at the edge of the mans bed post giving him as much privacy he could give as he looked at the ceiling then he looked back stunned as a slight twitch of lips turned to a sad and heart wrenching smile.  
\----------

" And that is why I´am retiring from the cape" Bruce nonchalantly replied to a awestruck audience of gods and meta humans they all looked in on disbelief, their eyes barely drinking in the information as they whispered above themselves. Clark slammed his fists agitatedly onto the table his eyes were diminished of any light , they looked quite defeated " Batman that is not reason enough to go " He was desperate , this must be a bad nightmare made by scarecrow´s fear toxin it simply can´t be real , Bruce would never leave like this not now it was simply unbelievable. He had hoped that after their unforgettable night that Bruce might be able to see deep into his heart and finally see what he was seeing all this time, had he scared Bruce ? Had Bruce been uncomfortable after his findings of his real sexual caste ? His bewildered thoughts swung back and forth but there was no answer , he simply did not know.

He had driven Bruce off , they argued back and forth clashing and screaming each other´s head off as the league members anxiously looked on. 

" I have someone else in mind which will fill the role of Batman" Bruce addressed once more , puffing out pieces of air. Barry stood up , tears falling down as he sniffed , the speedster had a lot of respect for Batman , the sentiment was shared by all of them. Diana looked on as Clark´s posture changed to that of a defeated puppy his radiant smile had turned upside down , he was on the verge of crying. Bruce turned around giving no indication to look back as he numbly with rocky feet walked past them , past everything he stood for and fought for. His belly rumbled , he clammed a protective hand over it as he tried to soothe it . He knew there was no turning back he let his feet drag him as he sagged down a unfamiliar corridor. 

"What have I done ?."


	2. Time makes the Heart grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have gone by after Bruce´s sudden dissapearance some people can´t take it lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg ty for all the nice comments and kudos, I loved it so here is the next chapter . It was kinda heart wrenching but yea Clark Is struggling to cope even after so long and Bruce has financial issues and emotional issues as well so he lets it out on the child .

Five years after.

" Five years, it´s been five years and yet I can´t shake the feeling that I'm missing something here" Clark apprehensively mumbled out. His cloudy eyes following the trail of vast approaching coverage of the black thundering skyline . He gripped the inside of his jacket as a mighty roar of electricity boomed above him , the first trickle of rain softly caressed his red stained face as a massive downpour wet him to the bone. He just stood there as a few people scattered around running for shelter. He blinked his eyes as he looked up at the Manor, he never stayed long or dared to go in , there were so many distraught feelings and questions swarming around his head. Why ? , How ? , When?.

With the sadness anger set in he wanted to scream , to cry out his agony and vociferously protest but it had all evaporated , gone , only the dull ache of a cold heart beating. He looked on , the Manor´s black and abandoned form. Where once a wholesome family resided in , now it was a bitter dream haunting him deep into the days .He was not strong enough to defend them. He had let Bruce go so effortlessly without having tried,  
"Bruce... before I could listen to your heartbeat so easily across the world but now your gone" He staidly held himself back as he left the estate once more just as clueless as the first time he came here so long ago. With heavy footsteps he marched across the road.

" You should let go and live your life Clark"  
" You need to let go and be happier , you can´t live in the shadows forever"  
" let go, and see what the world has in store for you."

All of them had urged him to forget the memories of a man that had fought to achieve better , to restore the world from chaos, how could he ever do that? He knew his friends meant well but could they not see it is Bruce´s name that still makes him move back to the Manor , to the memories of a better time?.

" Bruce, it is not fair that I have fallen for you " He sunk his head low as the drops of rain splashed around him. He followed a familiar path , soon he flew off. The news , the boys and Alfred had maked Clark heart beat tremendously. The faces of each one of them how it faltered into a state of deep shock and guilt. Damian the poor boy had locked himself shut for weeks only coming out if he wanted to, the quiet sobs of a broken boy had filled Clark´s heart in a odd way of sympathy . Jason he had been different , the boy had been so defeated , eyes closed shut as he had mumbled out a quiet whimsical " It is my fault". He had not meet him then the boy needed healing.

As soon as he could see from his blurred view the sight of the homely Kent resident he took a light step forward as his feet reached the ground he fell." Five years you have been announced dead five years ago and I had been too weak to stop it " he whispered as tiny gasps and tremors went up and down his tired body. He wiped away the tears, five years he had been searching after the man , five years of non-stop plagued nightmares. He cried out loud , incoherent mumbles and tears covering his freezing cold face he pathetically wrapped his arms around his mid-section as the fluid run down his face. 

"Oh god honey are you ok ?" Martha worriedly squeaked out from the open window edge she was leaning on , she run out the door followed by Kon and Kara both nervously peaking their heads out. " Mum". Clark jitterly stuttered " Bruce , I can´t think straight it is my fault that he died." Martha sighed sadly slowly with unsure steps she approached the broken man , it hurt her that every day after Bruce´s death her son came home with no goal or direction crying his heart out and no matter how many times she tenderly approached the topic of letting go the man would abruptly stand up, his dull eyes turning incredulous as he would pierce his gaudy eyes at her and incisively retord with a "letting go means I have to erase all memories of him" she did not miss the slight change of tone as he would march away from the room.

She understood the grief of losing a loved one yet she feared for his wellbeing. She hushed him with a finger as she helped him up , the sight alone of her broken down son pierced trough her crumbling heart , his eyes were filled with the void of loneliness his face was blotched and was white as a paper sheet he seemed unkempt and his boyish face seemed older , more tired , restless. She covered her mouth with her hands as she stifled an upcoming cry as they entered the homely home. Martha bit the insides of her mouth as she addressed both Kon and Kara with a stare , both teenagers nodded their head, implicitly understanding the situation as they scurried off to leave them alone.

Martha observed her son, he stood there transfixed , not moving or talking just standing as if he did not know what he was doing here or why he was here. They awkwardly stood like this as time flew by , the silence was fractious. " Clark , honey how about mamas special Apple pie, would you like some ?" She hopefully asked , she knew her son was crazily obsessed with them and sometimes ate them if he was feeling down but the response was not what she had expected as she looked up with wide eyed wonder at her sons shaking form. " No, I think I'm tired I go to bed ma" was the simply cold reply as the man walked away far from her sight.

\------

Bruce indolently stared at the Tv. It had been five years since he had settled down in a remote area in France in a shabby apartment complex . He looked tiredly around the room , various unnamed medicines here a pair of bottles there. He reached out for another one as he grabbed nothing but air , he cursed boisterously , a vein popping as he stood up his back muscles protesting , he looked at the clock as he tapped his fingers onto the dining table impatiently. " How much longer till you finish with the food , I´am starving here" he grudgingly shouted out." Just a bit longer, it will be finished soon , Papi " The meek voice replied back.

Bruce crushed his teeth together as his nostrils flared " how dare you , you son of a bastard to call me your Papi " from the corner of his eyes he could feel the boys back tense. " S- Sorry " the boy innocently voiced out as he entered the dining room from the shadows. Piercing blue met steely grey ones as the boy awkwardly shuffled towards him with a tray. The boy put the tray silently in front of him smiling shyly as Bruce offendedly poked with a fork at the meat as if it was a disease. He sighed and stuffed the piece of chicken into his mouth , giving it a few experimental bites, testing the taste beside him he saw the hopeful boys eyes lit up he spat the food out immediately , coughing as his face turned red from sheer rage. 

His face morphed into disgust and feral condemnation he growled at the stiff boy snatching the boys ear in a tightly grip. The boy heaved , crying and ducking his head as the tears flowed , he seethed. " How dare you have the curtesy to make a half assed job when I'm the only one to work trough the long hours of the night to pay you to do your education, without me you would be dead on the streets." He narrowed his eyes at the crying boy, belittling how weak he turned out to be another reason to the plummeting list of failures. " Yes Pa- Mr. Wayne" he rubbed his red ear , not being able to cross looks with his father. His father was right he was worthless and a failure. But he took every harsh word so to improve , to make his father proud and live the happy life he fantasized about , a normal boy with a happy family. No matter how horrible his father was he still loved him. " Then be off to your room Jayce."  
" Yes sir." He bowed down and with shaky legs went to his room , his safe sanctuary he hopped into his bed , crying into his pillow as he somberly remembered that he had school tomorrow. 

he did not want to go , he touched his swollen eye , the laughter of the kids ringing into his ear painfully loud yet he could not tell his father , he needed to be strong just like his father wanted but.. he was not , all the mocking and bullying the way they treated him like he was nothing more then trash it hurts.

Look if it is isn´t the unloved , abused freak with breathing problems why don´t you make the world happier by killing yourself already?  
Oh look it is mr . stray dog , how does it feel to be hated by your own dad?  
ha ha probably he never wanted you from the beginning you are a failure. 

Jayce shook as he held his pillow harder to his chest . " Am I really a failure?."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya liked it and comments and kudos help me , pls also tell me what you think longer chapter swill come where I will elaborate this mess.


	3. A Reason to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jayce learn something about the other and Clark lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lil wait guys but i rly hated the sec. Ch. And well i lost my muse and i had a lot of issues that i needed to handle on my own.
> 
> And before i begin , god i can't believe the real yamada likes my lil story. I mean this may sound silly but i love her art i always look it up and feel better about my life and just myself ya kow. 
> 
> God i never dared to ask her something like if she could do a lil art piece for me since 1. im a real shy person and 2. i do not know if she would do it so yea i like her art a lot .

Bruce stood with crossed arms next to the local school. His steely eyes roamed the fine building as he nervously tapped his legs on the cold pavement. He teetered back and forth with a sense of dramatic melancholy , starkly remembering when he brought Dick back home after school. He gulped down the heavy lump in his throat.

Back then when everything was new and vulnerable. The way that Dick had looked at him with a sense of awe...  
seeing it mirrored by Jayce  
his son.... he could have remembered a time when he was trying his hardest for the boys sake to start a idle conversation or the many times he scraped together the little bit of money to buy the boy a gift for christmas. His belly rumbled in protest , he hated it , hated himself for feeling disorientated , for feeling feeble and despondent. 

To conceal his insecurities and plague behind a door of false normalcy. He wanted to stop pretending that everything was ok when he clearly knew that it was not and foremost..... he missed everyone , Dicks cheerful attitude Jason's boasty and rowdy behaviour , Tims maturly and timid smiles , Damian , Alfred and Clark. 

He wiped away the hardly escaping tears with a angry huff. He missed them so much , years of loneliness desperate for a touch ... Clarks touch.... his eyes went to his hairline as he treacheroulsy let his mind wander. " No these days are gone , my responsibilities belong to my son only" he shakily inhaled a breeze of cold cool air, snaking his shivering hands into his tattered pocket.

His ears perked up as a crowd of cheerful laughter burst past him , he cautiously listened in to their childish banter. Feeling isolated from the rest of the group of adults as they greeted with jubilant smiles and hugs their children with a free like passion. He blinked away , feeling uncomfortable by the display. Looking at his watch he noticed that Jayce was far too late for their usual meet up he craned his neck. Most of the families and children were gone where was Jayce? A quick feeling of nervousity crept into the ex- billionaires heart as he fastly strode near the school's entry .

A sharp gasp clang into his ear as he softly lurked behind the bushes the sight before him had his heart shatter to little chips. "Hey where are you trying to go freak?" One of the rowdy teenagers barked out , plunging onto the frail body. Bruce squinted his eyes to get a better look his lips trembled with anger , the pain and agony shone in his sons eyes as he hardly kept up with his assailants rapid punches , breathing heavily as he chocked from the pain.

"Please stop" Jayce coughed out , his bottom lip was searing,hot pain coiled the pit of his stomach as he bumbingly tried to stand up. "Or what? You freak pretend your better then us huh? Telling on us by the teacher." Another shouted out , holding the wide eyed boy by the collar .

"I..." he inhaled sharply as the fist connected to his stomach , he desperately trashed around ,face turning a deep shade of red as it became increasingly hard to breathe. He stifled a piteous scream as he felt his sides ache.

"Stop" 

Jayce's expression turned erratic as he saw his father storm in , pushing the boy aside both father and son shared a look as the teenagers gathered around them.  
"Jayce i never knew you had such a pretty slut for a dad " one of them whistled.  
"Hey how much for a round omega?" another asked loudly.

Bruce vein popped as his hands itched , he darkly stared back at them " if i see you hurt my child again then you will wish to not have existed" he spat out , taking his son by the hand as he turned on his heel to go . He stumbled back , a red liquid trailed down his spine as he looked sickeningly at his red stained jacket. Another piece of tomato hit him square in the face as he run away with Jayce.

He stopped shortly next to his car , looking at his jacket and then Jayce's bruised and batted face. "Jayce why did you never tell me " he asked imploringly , his brow skyrocketing as he saw the boy break in front of him. Tiny tremors went up and down the boys body.  
"Because i wanted to be strong like you wanted me to be , i was scared to tell you since you always come back home, tired to the bone and i wanted to make you proud" Jayce whispered the last statement embarassingly . 

It was silent , the howls swept by the pair in fast swipes . Bruce slowly reached the boys face Jayce infoluntarily jerked away unsure eyes met glossed thundering ones in a locked battle of mixed emotions.

"I'am sorry" Bruce murmured out as he hugged his son. Jayce hugged back, enjoying the intimacy as brief as it may be " pa- i mean Mr. Wayne" he tensely stuttered out . Bruce puffed out a piece of air "call me pa if need be." That is the only think he could offer , for the first time he felt whole he felt like he could fall in love with his son all over again , the future was a long and a uncertain one and there was still a lot on his mind but right now having his son smile so sweetly at him maked him decide he would not let go anytime soon. 

"Would you like to go to the park Jayce?" He asked receiving a crushing hug .  
"Really? Yes please" the boy shouted in delight as he sprinted to the park , Bruce shook his head, lips turning into a amused smile at the eagerness the boy expelled.

So much like Clark....

//////

"Smallville i want you to stop your moping and listen to me " Lois barked out , slamming a piece of paper on the irritated mans desk. Clark shook his head perching his glasses to the hilt of his nose , turning around slowly from his chair to look directly into the Womans eyes with a distressed look.

"Ok you have my attention what do you want Lois ?" He asked boredly not in the mood to strike any sort of conversation with the Woman.

She licked her lips as she looked the man up and down with a dissaproving manner.  
"Well that remains to be seen, i can't handle seeing your brooding ass moping around all day." 

"I do not mope or brood " Clark defended  
looking away from her chastising glare.

"Oh really well then how about you stopped smiling , you cutting the deadline and the brash behaviour if and i say anyone with a good heart advises you to move on," She perched her hands onto her petite hips . No words were forthcoming, she sighed.

Look Clark i'am not here to hurt you but i just miss the old you and it's just perhaps you should try your luck in the dating market again, i mean is it not unfair that you were uselessly pursuing a man who never returned those feelings?" She intendly asked receiving a lost look in return. 

"I ... maybe your right" he guiltily looked back at her "i'am sorry i just always thought it to be my fault for his death i was not strong enough" she hushed his lips and hugged him, she felt sorry for her friend it hurt her too to see him in this way, destroying himself.

"Everythings going to be ok" she stroke his head slowly parting as she looked at him with a sympathetic look. "Well you could try using a dating app?" She suggested , Clark cringed and shook his head. She tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully and then beamed. "I know a lovely lady around here who would be interested in dating you" she chirped as she gave Clark a thumbs up in return.

Clark winced he was not sure how to go on dates, over a decade and more he had mourned in the dark but this was a change , a change to the right direction . He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So dun dun dum i just like hurting Bruce and Clark well it seems it will take longer until those meet again. Hope you all liked this one.

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope this was good , tell me what you guys think and yea Bruce is deep into shit and he hates the child and sorry but a lil hint he calls the child in the next pages a bastard child and yea and thats all I don't wanna spoil anything good yet , hope ya like it .


End file.
